Ein normales Leben
by Severn
Summary: Ein normales leben ist meine erste Fanfic. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch!
1. Geständnisse im Park

Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

**Geständnisse im Park**

Warme Sonnenstrahlen drangen in das Zimmer ein und kitzelten Usagi in der Nase. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen. Das Zimmer indem sie sich befand, kannte sie nur zu genau. Sie schaute sich um. Neben dem Bett stand ein kleiner Tisch mit einem Wecker. Es war bereits 11:30. Neben dem Wecker lag ein Buch. „Die Geschichte der Medizin" Usagi las sich die Rückseite des Buches durch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, dass ist wirklich nicht mein Geschmack!" Sie legte das Buch wieder an seinen alten Platz zurück. Ihr Blick streifte weiter durch das Zimmer. Dort auf dem Boden lag ihr Schulrock und direkt daneben eine blaue Hose, überall auf den Fußboden lagen Kleidungsstücke. Auf Usagis Lippen malte sich ein Lächeln ab bei dem Gedanken an die letzte Nacht...

Die Sterne leuchteten am Himmel und der Mond hatte bereits seinen höchsten Stand erreicht. Die Mädchen waren nach der Verabschiedung der Star Lights und der Prinzessin nach Hause gegangen. Usagi und Mamoru standen an einem Aussichtspunkt in der Nähe des Sees und genossen die Aussicht. „Mamoru?" Usagi blickte Mamoru fragend an. „Mh?" „Sag, liebst du mich?" Mamoru dachte er hätte sich verhört. Wie konnte sie ihn das nur fragen? „Warum willst du das wissen?" fragte Mamoru mit einem leicht helmischen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Sag schon!" Usagi bestand auf eine Antwort. Sie befürchtete, dass er sie nicht mehr liebte. Er war schließlich einige Monate fort gewesen. „Und? Liebst du mich?" Mamoru schaute ihr tief in die blauen Augen und sagte „Ja!" Usagis Augen glänzten vor Freude. „Und wie sehr?" „So sehr", antwortete Mamoru, „Dass ich dich niemals mehr alleine lassen werde, Usako!" „Oh Mamoru!"

Seit langer Zeit fühlte Usagi wieder seine warmen Lippen auf den ihren. Sie hatte dieses Gefühl so sehr vermisst. Er schien es auch vermisst zu haben, denn Mamorus anfangs zärtlicher Kuss wurde fordernder. Usagi genoss es in vollen Zügen und beschloss den Kuss zu vertiefen. Sie öffnete ihren Mund ein wenig und hieß Mamorus Zunge in ihm willkommen. Seine Umarmung wurde immer enger und Usagi dachte sie bekäme bald keine Luft mehr, aber das war ihr egal. Sie wollte diesen Kuss. Sie wollte Mamoru wieder spüren und sie wollte noch etwas anderes... Sie wusste nicht genau was es war, aber es nahm ihr den Atem. Oder war es vielleicht nur Mamorus Berührung, die ihr Herz so schnell schlagen ließ und ihr den Atem nahm? Nein... Mamoru und sie hatten sich schon oft mit dieser Leidenschaft geküsst ohne dieses neue andere Gefühl dabei... Mamoru ließ langsam von ihr ab und legte seine Stirn auf die ihrige, so dass er ihr in die Augen schauen konnte. Er hatte auch etwas neues bei diesem Kuss gespürt. Obwohl, dass musste er sich eingestehen, es für ihn nicht mehr allzu neu war. Er hatte dieses Gefühl der Sehnsucht schon öfters, vor seinem Flug nach Amerika, gespürt. Aber jetzt in diesem Moment war es stärker denn je. Lag es vielleicht daran, dass der Gedanke Usagi nie mehr wieder zu sehen sich so stark in seinem Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatte, dass er ihn jetzt nicht mehr loswerden konnte?!

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Usagi. Sie hatte gemerkt, dass ihn etwas bedrückte. Er sah in ihr wunderbares Gesicht und sagte in einem sanften Ton „Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich wieder in meinen Armen halten kann... Ich hatte Angst dich nie wieder zu sehen... Dir nie wieder in diese wunderschönen blauen Augen zu schauen, die so tief und so blau wie der Ozean sind. Nie wieder dein Lachen zu hören... Nie wieder deine Aura zu spüren... Nie wieder diesen Mund zu küssen..." Bei diesen Worten schlug Usagis Herz höher. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er so etwas gesagt hat. Seine Worte waren so voller Gefühle für sie. Ihre Hände umfassten sein Gesicht, sie zog es näher zu ihrem und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. Sie konnte nicht anders. Nach Mamorus Geständnis konnte sie einfach nichts anderes machen außer ihn zu küssen. In diesem Kuss lag all ihre Liebe zu ihm. Sie liebte Mamoru und sie wusste nun, dass er sie auch noch lieben würde. Wie konnte sie nur daran zweifeln? Mamoru, anfangs überrascht von Usagis Kuss, legte seine Arme um ihre schmale Taille und erwiderte den liebevollen Kuss, den sie ihm schenkte.

„Sollen wir nach Hause gehen?" Usagis Stimme war kaum hörbar. Sie wusste nun was das neue Gefühl war. Ja, sie wusste es jetzt und sie hatte auch keine Angst davor. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl. Sie wollte nun mehr. Mehr als nur Mamorus Küsse. Dort wo er sie mit seinen Hände berührte schien ihre Haut zu brennen. Er sollte dieses Brennen löschen. Usagi war sich ganz sicher, dass sie es wollte. Aber wollte Mamoru es auch?

„Nach Hause?" fragte Mamoru etwas verwundert. Usagi nickte und lächelte ihn an. War das ihr ernst. Wollte sie jetzt nach Hause? Er wollte nicht, dass sie geht. Er wollte sie in diesem Augenblick nicht nach Hause zu ihren Eltern bringen. Aber wollte sie zu sich nach Hause? Nein, dass konnte er in ihren Augen sehen. Sie wollte nicht zu sich, sondern zu ihm! „Bist du dir sicher?" fragte er. Obwohl er eher sicher gehen wollte. Sie lächelte ihn nicht nur mit dem Mund, sondern auch mit ihren Augen, an. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen!" sagte sie und nahm Mamorus Hand und zog ihn Richtung Ausgang. Dort am Ende des Parks stand Mamorus Wagen. Mamoru hielt Usagi die Tür auf und ließ sie einsteigen, dann stieg auch er ein und sie fuhren zu Mamorus Wohnung.


	2. Unsicher

2

**2. Kapitel**

**Unsicher**

Während der Fahrt sagten beide kein Wort. Usagi überkamen kurz vor Mamorus Wohnung Zweifel. Was hatte sie nur angerichtet? Wie konnte sie es nur soweit kommen lassen? Hatte sie ihre Gefühle richtig gedeutet? Mamoru schaltete den Wagen ab. Er stieg aus und öffnete Usagis Tür. Sie blickte auf die Hand, die Mamoru ihr reichte, und dann in seine Augen. Ja, sie hatte sie richtig gedeutet. Seine Augen sagten ihr, dass er sie liebte. Und sie liebte ihn. Aber da war noch etwas anderes in seinen Augen. Etwas was sie zuvor noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie nahm seine Hand und stieg aus dem Auto aus.

Zusammen gingen sie die Treppen zu Mamorus Wohnung hoch. Mamoru öffnete die Tür und das Paar trat in die Wohnung ein. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und folgte Usagi in das Wohnzimmer. Als er das Zimmer betrat stand sie an der Balkontür. Das Zimmer war dunkel, keiner der beiden hatte Licht gemacht als sie die Wohnung betraten. Der Mond schien und sein Licht erleuchtete das ganze Zimmer in einen bläulich weißen Ton. Usagi stand immer noch an der Balkontür. Mamoru betrachtete sie. Sie war wunderschön wie sie dort stand. Das Mondlicht umhüllte ihren Körper und ließ ihn leuchten. Sie strahlte eine unglaubliche Eleganz aus. „Wie eine Prinzessin..." murmelte Mamoru. Usagi drehte sich zu ihn um und lächelte ihn an. Mamoru wurde etwas rot im Gesicht, da er nicht wusste, ob Usagi seine Worte gehört hatte oder nicht. Sie drehte sich wieder zum Fenster und blickte heraus. Usagi hatte seine Worte gehört und wurde ebenfalls rot, um dies zu verstecken drehte sie sich um.

Mamoru trat hinter sie und umarmte sie von hinten. Usagi spürte seinen Körper an den ihrigen. Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und sie lehnte ihren an seinen. Sie verharrten in dieser Position einige Minuten, dann drehte Mamoru Usagi zu sich um. Er schaute ihr in die Augen und da war wieder dieses Leuchten. „Du siehst wunderschön aus im Mondlicht!" sagte Mamoru. „Wie, nur im Mondlicht?!" fragte Usagi mit einem Lächeln. Mamoru wunderte sich nicht über diese Frage, denn schließlich kannte er seine Usako. Er beschloss ihr auf diese Frage nicht zu antworten und küsste sie lieber. Usagi, die nicht auf den Kuss gefasst war, sondern eher auf einen Vortrag, dass sie doch auch einmal ernst bleiben sollte, genoss den Kuss und ließ zu, dass Mamoru ihn vertiefte. Sie merkte nicht einmal, dass Mamoru und sie sich bewegten. Erst als sie die Kälte des Fensterglases durch ihre Kleidung fühlte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ein paar Schritte gegangen waren. Mamoru und Usagi beendeten langsam ihren Kuss und blickten sich in die Augen. Usagi sah in seinen Augen wieder dieses Unbekannte. Sie hatte es noch nie in seinen Augen gesehen. Es passte nicht dorthin und sie wusste auch nicht genau was es war. „Was nun?" fragte er. „Was nun?" wiederholte Usagi. Sie schauten sich beide tief in die Augen. Beide wussten, dass es nur zwei Lösungen aus dieser Situation gab. Die erste wäre jetzt aufzuhören und nach Hause zu gehen. Aber dafür war es schon zu spät. Die zweite Lösung wäre jetzt weiter zu machen und zu schauen wo sie ankommen. Usagi stand noch immer mit dem Rücken zum Fenster und Mamoru ganz nah vor ihm. So nah, dass sie seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte. „Willst du das wirklich?" fragte Mamoru. Und erst jetzt konnte sie das Unbekannte in seinen Augen richtig deuten. Mamoru war genauso unsicher wie sie. Mamoru Chiba, dieser große und starke Mann, der immer vernünftig und tapfer war, war in diesem Moment unsicher. Unsicher, ob sie das gleiche wollte wie er und ob sie es wirklich wollte.

Sie wollte. Sie wollte ihn mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Spürte er es denn nicht, dass sie ihn wollte? Ja, dass spürte er, aber er wollte es aus ihrem Mund hören. Sie sollte es ihm sagen, denn sonst könnte er es einfach nicht glauben, dass dieses wunderbare Geschöpf ihn wollte. „Ja, ich will es!" antwortete sie ihm. „Und du?" fragte sie gleich darauf. Aber diese Frage hörte er schon nicht mehr. Ihm war es nur wichtig, dass sie es auch wollte. Mehr braucht er nicht zu wissen. Mehr wollte er nicht wissen. Mamoru drückte Usagi etwas fester an das Fenster und streichelte ihr Gesicht. Usagi wartete noch auf die Antwort, aber sie bekam keine wörtliche. Seine Lippen näherten sich ihren und er küsste sie mit einer Leidenschaft, die sie kaum beschreiben hätte können. Usagi hatte ihre Antwort. Er wollte es auch. Er wollte mit ihr schlafen. Ja, dieser Kuss war eindeutig. Usagi erwiderte den Kuss, während Mamorus Hände langsam und zärtlich ihren Körper erforschten. Sie glitten an ihrem Hals herunter zu den Rundungen ihrer Brüste und zu ihrer Taille. Langsam öffnete er die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse und zog sie ihr aus. Mamoru fing an Usagis Hals und dann ihr Dekolletee zu küssen. Usagi genoss die Küsse, die ihre Haut bedeckten. Mamorus Küsse wanderten wieder zu Usagis Lippen. Mamoru zog sich sein Jackett aus und ließ es neben Usagis Bluse fallen. Danach nahm er Usagi an die Hand und führte sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Er blieb vor seinem Bett stehen und zog sich sein Oberteil aus. Usagi beobachtete ihn dabei. Mamorus Oberkörper war muskulös und seine Haut sehr glatt. Mit ihren Fingerspitzen glitt sie über die Abmalungen seiner Muskeln. Seine Haut fühlte sich fest an. Mamoru nahm Usagis Hand, die gerade noch über seinen Körper streifte und zog sie etwas näher zu sich. Er fing wieder an ihren Hals zu küssen. Seine Lippen suchten sich einen Weg zu ihrer rechten Schulter. Mit einer Hand streifte er ihren BH – Träger zur Seite. Erst rechts und dann links. Usagi entrann ein kleiner Seufzer als Mamoru wieder ihren Hals zu küssen begann und seine Hände ihren Weg über ihren Oberkörper suchten. An ihrem Rücken angekommen hielt er einen Moment mit seinen Streicheleinheiten inne und öffnete ihren BH. Dieser fiel zu Boden und Mamoru betrachtete ihre Brüsten. Usagi wurde rot als Mamoru ihr daraufhin wieder in die Augen sah. „Du bist wunderschön!" sagte er. „Du bist die wunderschönste Frau, die ich je in meinem Leben gesehen habe." ergänzte Mamoru noch. Usagis Farbe im Gesicht wurde noch etwas rötlicher. Er nahm sie in die Arme und küsste sie. Nur wiederwillig lies Mamoru Usagi los als sie sich von ihm löste. Sie machte einen Schritt zurück und blickte Mamoru in die Augen. Diese blickten sie nur fragend an. Usagi öffnete den Reisverschluss ihres Rockes. In Mamorus Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab als der Rock zu Boden viel. Mamoru entledigte sich ebenfalls seiner Hose. Dabei blickten seine blauen Augen in die ihrigen. Sie trat wieder den Schritt zu ihm hin. Mamoru und Usagi standen sich nun wieder ganz nah gegenüber. So nah, dass sie den Atem des anderen spüren konnten. In dieser Position verhaarten sie einige Minuten. Doch dann nahm Usagi Mamorus Arm und zog ihn auf sein Bett.


	3. Die erste gemeinsame Nacht

3

**3. Kapitel**

**Die erste gemeinsame Nacht**

Am Anfang saßen sich Mamoru und Usagi gegenüber. Mamoru schaute ihr lange in die Augen. Doch dann konnte er nicht anders. Er beugte sich zu ihr rüber und küsste sie. Usagi lies sich von der Leidenschaft des Kusses berauscht nach hinten fallen und zog Mamoru mit sich. Er glitt mit seinen Küssen von ihren Lippen über ihren Hals zu ihrem Brüsten. Usagis Herz raste als seine weichen Lippen sanft ihre Brustwarze umschlossen. Ganz vorsichtig begann er an ihr zu saugen. Mit seinen Fingern umspielte er die andere Brustwarze. Usagi stöhnte auf und ihre Finger vergruben sich tiefer in die Bettlaken.

Ihre Hände umfassten sein Gesicht und zogen es wieder zu ihrem. Sie wollte, dass er sie küsste und das tat er auch. Usagi lies ihre Hände über seinen Körper wandern. Mit ihren Fingern zog sie zärtlich die Linien seiner Muskeln nach. Währenddessen beobachte Mamoru sie dabei. Dann tat er es ihr gleich. Seine Händen erforschten ihren Körper. Er streichelte ihre Brüste, glitt darauf zu ihrem Bauch hinunter und weiter an der Außenseite ihrer langen Beine entlag. Ganz behutsam streichelte er die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel während er ihren Bauch mit Küssen bedeckte. Allmählich erreichte er die Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen. Usagi schloss ihre Augen als er mit seinen Fingern über den Stoff ihres Slips glitt. Langsam streifte er dieses letzte Stückchen Stoff von ihrem Körper. Sie öffnete die Augen erst wieder als sie Mamorus Lippen auf den ihrigen spürte. Er bat sie um Einlass, den sie ihm nur zu gern gewährte. Usagi und Mamoru verschmolzen zu einen Kuss, der ihnen beide sie Sinne raubte.

Mamoru wandte sich für einen Augenblick von seiner Geliebten ab, um sich ebenfalls seiner Unterwäsche zu entledigen. Mit ein wenig Scham und mit ein wenig Neugier beobachtete sie ihn dabei. Als sich ihre beiden Blicke trafen, fingen sie beide an zu lächeln. Usagi streckte Mamoru ihre Hand entgegen, die er ergriff und sich von ihr wieder auf das Bett ziehen ließ. Sie verschmolzen wieder zu einem Kuss, der sie ihre Umgebung vergessen ließ. Usagi lag mit dem Rücken auf den Bett und Mamoru neben ihr auf der Seite. Er glitt mit seiner Hand ihren Körper entlang; angefangen bei ihrem Hals über ihre Brüste hinunter zu ihrem Schritt. Mamoru zwang sich, dass gleiche Spiel noch einmal mit seinen Lippen nachzuvollziehen. Ein kurzes Stöhnen entfloh über Usagis Lippen. Ihre Finger vergruben sich tiefer in Mamorus Bettlaken. Er ergriff ihre Hände und führte sie über ihren Kopf. Usagi öffnete die Augen und schaute in die wundervollen Augen ihres Liebsten. Mamoru war ganz fasziniert von den Glanz der in Usagis Augen herrschte. Davon beraucht fing er an sie zu küssen, sie erwiderte diesen Kuss mit der selben Leidenschaft, die er ihr darbrachte, und Usagi lies ihre Hände aus seinen gleiten. Ihre Hände streichelten durch sein Haar und sie hielt sich in ihnen fest als er den Kuss vertiefte.

Mamoru merkte wie sich seine Männlichkeit während des Kusses mehr und mehr anspannte. Als Usagi den Kuss beendete, fühlte sie ebenfalls wie hart die Männlichkeit ihres Geliebten bereits war und sie fühlte wie sich in ihrem Inneren etwas regte. Ihre Wangen bekamen eine etwas rötlichere Farbe. Mamoru musste bei diesem Anblick lächeln und seine Hände wanderten wieder hinunter zu Usagis Schoß. Er wollte sicher sein, dass sie beriet war ihn zu empfangen und das war sie. Usagi konnte nicht anders als bei seiner intimen Berührung zu seufzen. Ihr Inneres brannte vor Verlangen nach ihrem geliebten Mamoru. Und in diesem Moment, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, küsste er sie und drang dabei langsam in sie hinein. Als Mamoru auf einen Widerstand traf, hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne und schaute Usagi an. Usagis Augen waren verschleiert, aber sie konnte dennoch Mamorus Gesicht erkennen, der sie nach Zustimmung fragend anschaute. Ihre Hände umfassten sein Gesicht. Sie lächelte ihn an und nickte. „Ich werde auch ganz vorsichtig sein!", flüsterte Mamoru in ihr Ohr. Im selben Moment bewegte er sich wieder etwas auf ihr und mit einem leichten schnellen Stoß durchstieß er ihr bis dato noch unberührtes Jungfernhäutchen. Usagi zuckte durch den plötzlichen kurzen Schmerz leicht zusammen. Mamoru stoppte sofort wieder seine Bewegung und blickte in das Gesicht seiner Geliebten. Er hoffte, dass er ihr nicht allzu sehr weh getan hatte. Usagi hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen und ihr Körper war weiterhin verkrampft. Mamoru sah wie eine kleine Träne aus Usagis Auge an ihrer Wange hinunter lief. Hatte er ihr denn so weh getan? Oder wollte sie doch nicht mit ihm schlafen?

Mamoru bekam furchtbare Angst. Er wollte gerade seine Usako fragen, ob alles in Ordnung ist, als sie die Augen öffnete und ihn glücklich anschaute. „Keine Angst, Mamo-chan", sagte Usagi, „es ist alles in Ordnung!" Er wollte gerade etwas sagen als sie ihn küsste. Mamoru, leicht überrumpelt von diesem Kuss, ließ sich auf diesen ein und ließ ihn Usagi auch vertiefen. Nachdem sie ihren Kuss beendet hatten, schaute Mamoru Usagi an und fragte: „Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" Usagi antwortete: „Ja, es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung! Bitte mach weiter!" Darauf fing Mamoru wieder an sich leicht auf Usagi zu bewegen. Anfangs noch sehr vorsichtig, aber als Usagi sich immer mehr entspannte und sie sogar mit leichten Bewegungen auf ihn reagierte, wuchs seine Leidenschaft immer mehr. Die ganze Zeit schaute er in das wunderschöne Gesicht seiner Geliebten, die immer wieder leise seufzte und seinen Namen sagte.

Usagi merkte wie sich in ihrem Inneren etwas sammelte, was sie nicht kontrollieren konnte und was sie zu vor auch noch nie gefühlt hatte. Je länger sich Mamoru in ihr bewegte, desto größer wurde dieses Zucken in ihr. Ihre Finger, die sich am Anfang noch an Mamorus Rücken festgehalten hatten, vergruben sich immer tiefer in das Laken des Bettes. Aus irgendeinem Grund, den sie sich nicht erklären konnte, schlag sie ihre langen Beine um Mamoru und drückte ihn somit noch fester gegen ihren Körper. Sie und auch er bewegten sich nun schneller. Die gleichmäßigen schnellen Bewegungen ließen sie schneller atmen und leise stöhnen. Usagi sah in Mamorus Augen und erkannte das brennende Verlangen nach ihr. Er kam mit seinem Gesicht immer näher zu dem ihrigen und küsste sie hart aber dennoch leidenschaftlich. Usagi löste ihre Hände aus dem Laken und vergrub sie in das Haar ihres Geliebten. Dieses Zusammenspiel von seiner Zunge und seiner Lenden vergrößerten Usagis Zucken im Unterleib ins unermessliche. Aber sie schien nicht die einzige zu sein, die vor Leidenschaft beinahe verging. Auch Mamoru der sie nun wieder anschaute schien ein ähnliches Gefühl zu haben wie sie. Nach ein paar kräftigeren, langsameren Stößen, bei denen er ihre Namen rief und sie ihre Fingernägel in seinem Rücken vergrub, fingen ihre beiden Körper an zu erschauern. Usagi, die ihre Erregung nicht länger mehr zurückhalten konnte und wollte, stöhnte laut auf und rief dabei Mamorus Namen. Bevor er auf Usagi zu erliegen kam, kam auch er kurz nach Usagi zu seinem Höhepunkt, bei dem er laut aufstöhnte.


	4. Eine angenehmen Anstrengung

4

**4. Kapitel**

**Eine angenehme Anstrengung**

Mamoru lag immer noch auf Usagi, die genauso wie er schwer atmete. Zu kurz war der Abstand zu der leidenschaftlichen Vereinigung, die erst vor wenigen Minuten ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatte. Mamoru fühlte sich als wäre er von einer schweren Last befreit worden. Er hatte das Gefühl zu schweben und als er in das Gesicht seiner Usako blickte, konnte er sein Glück kaum fassen. Dieses vollkommene und reine Wesen gehörte wirklich zu ihm. Sie waren sich schon zuvor sehr nah gewesen, aber in dieser Nacht waren sie sich noch näher gekommen. So nah wie es für zwei Menschen nur möglich war. Mamoru musste sich vergewissern, dass er nicht träumte. Doch wie? Er entschied sich Usagi einfach noch mal zu küssen und wenn er die Süße ihres Kusses schmecken könnte, dann konnte es kein Traum sein. Er setzte seine Überlegung augenblicklich in die Tat um und küsste die junge Frau unter ihm.

Usagi, die gerade wieder einiger Maßen ruhig atmen konnte und noch in den Erinnerungen an die letzten Minuten schwelgte, spürte eine neue Erregung in sich aufsteigen als Mamoru sie erneut küsste. Sie fühlte sich wunderbar. Sie war glücklich, dass sie auf ihre Gefühle am Abend gehört hatte und alle Zweifel sich in Luft aufgelöst hatten. Sie und auch Mamoru, der nun davon überzeugt war, dass die letzten Stunden kein Traum waren, genossen den leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Mamoru hatte sich von Usagi gelöst und lag nun neben ihr. Ihr Kopf war auf seinen rechten Arm gebettet und ihr Körper lag seitlich zu seinem. Die Bettdecke umhüllte ihre beiden Körper. Während Usagi ihre Finger sanft über Mamorus Oberkörper kreisen ließ, beobachtete er sie dabei. In diesem Moment fiel ihm wieder ein, dass Usagi, während er sie vorhin liebte, eine Träne vergoß. Er nahm ihre immer noch auf seinen Oberkörper kreisende Hand und schaute ihr eindringlich in die Augen. Usagi erschrak als sie in das Gesicht ihres Geliebten blickte, denn das zufriedene Lächeln wich einem ernsten Ausdruck. Usagi überkamen Selbstzweifel. Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht?

Im selben Moment als Usagi sich diese Frage stellte, setzte Mamoru zu sprechen an: „Habe ich dir sehr weh getan, Usako? Das habe ich nicht gewollt!" Usagi sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was meinst du, Mamo-chan?" fragte sie ihren Geliebten und richtete sich dabei auf um ihm besser in die Augen zu schauen. Er errötete leicht, da er nicht wusste wie er sich ausdrücken sollte. „Also, ... ich meine in dem Augenblick ... als ich ... in dich ... eindrang... Nun ja, da hast du geweint." „Geweint?", fragte Usagi etwas erstaunt und überlegte. Dann wandte sie den Blick von Mamoru ab. Dieser versuchte jedoch den Blickkontakt wieder aufzunehmen, indem er ihren Kopf sanft mit seiner Hand zu sich drehte. „Also? Stimmt es!", sagte Mamoru. „Es tut mir leid", redete er kurz danach weiter und senkte seinen Blick. „Nein!", rief Usagi. „Dir braucht es nicht leid zu tun. Mamo-chan, es war wirklich schön mit dir zu schlafen!" „Aber warum hast du dann dabei geweint?", wollte Mamoru immer noch wissen. „Ich habe nicht richtig geweint", erklärte Usagi, „es war nur eine Träne!" Mamoru schaute sie weiterhin verwirrt an. Sie senkte ihre Augen, aber dann sah sie ihn direkt und ohne Umwege an. „Es war eine Träne des Glücks!" „Des Glücks?", fragte Mamoru. „Ich war so glücklich. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl dich zu spüren. ... Du hast mir nicht wehgetan. Nicht wirklich! Es hat für eine Sekunde nur leicht gezwickt." Usagi umfasste Mamorus Gesicht mit ihren Händen und sagte: „Ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun!" Sie näherte sich seinem Gesicht immer mehr und nahm seinen Mund, ohne den geringsten Widerstand seinerseits, in Besitz. Mamoru glaubte ihr. Sie würde ihn niemals belügen. Er war froh, dass sie es nicht bereute mit ihm geschlafen zu haben und er wusste jetzt auch, dass er ihr nicht zu sehr wehgetan hatte. Woher er diese Gewissheit her nahm? Der Kuss, den seine Usako ihm schenkte, war eine weitere Bestätigung für ihn.

Usagi drückte Mamoru sanft in die Kissen des Bettes zurück und vertieften ihren Kuss. Nach einiger Zeit trennten sich ihre Lippen voneinander, doch Usagi wollte mehr. Ihre leichte Erregung hatte sich während des Kusses weiter gesteigert und sie konnte, nein sie wollte diese Ekstase wieder spüren und sie wollte auch ihren Mamo-chan wieder spüren. Ihre Hände glitten seinen Oberkörper entlang und sie wiederholte dieses Spiel noch mal mit ihren Lippen. Mamoru war überrascht. Er hätte ihr nie solch eine Aktivität zugetraut. Es gefiel ihm. Er genoss es, wie ihre Lippen seinen Oberkörper erforschten. Doch als sie sich unterhalb seines Bauchnabel befand, konnte er nicht anders als sie an den Armen zu packen und sie auf ihren Rücken zu legen. Er selbst legte sich seitlich neben ihr und machte es ihr nach. Während seine Lippen ihren Oberkörper erforschte, wanderten seine Hände zu ihrem Schoss herab um sie dort etwas zu verwöhnen. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie war beriet für ihn. Ihr Herz hüpfte vor Freude. Sie wollte es diesmal noch mehr genießen als beim ersten Mal.

Mamorus Männlichkeit war bereits angespannt als er Usagis Körper mit Küssen bedeckte. Er war gar nicht überrascht darüber. Schließlich hatte seine geliebte Usako einen traumhafte und sinnliche Gestalt. Ihr Gesicht glich dem eines Engels und ihr Körper war an den richtigen Stellen wohl geformt. Ihr Busen war rund und fest, ihre Taille erschien so schmal, dass man glauben könnte, sie würde bei einer zu starken Berührung durchbrechen und ihre Beine waren unendlich lang und geschmeidig. Vorsichtig schob er ihre Schenkel auseinander und legte sich dazwischen. Langsam drang er in sie ein. Usagi stöhnte dabei leicht auf. Sie genoss es ihn zu spüren. Seine Körper auf den ihrigem. Seine Männlichkeit in ihr. Sie spürte wie er sich in ihr bewegte. Erst mit kurzen rhythmischen Stößen, die jedoch immer schneller und leidenschaftlicher wurden. Usagi fing an mit ähnlichen Bewegungen unter ihm zu antworten. Sie näherte sich seinem Gesicht und verschmelzte mit ihrem Geliebten zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der ihr Liebesspiel nur noch mehr anfachte. Usagi empfand, dass es dieses Mal noch schöner und intensiver war als bei ihrem ersten Mal mit Mamoru. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und beide kamen fast gleichzeitig zu ihrem Höhepunkt. Usagi drückte dabei ihren Kopf so stark in das Küssen, dass sich ihr Rücken zu einem Bogen formte. Sie wollte gerade ihre Erregung hinausschreien als Mamoru ihren Mund mit dem seinigen bedeckte und sie zu einem Kuss verschmolzen, der sie alles vergessen ließ.

Mamoru legte sich wieder neben seine Usako, die sich sofort an ihn ankuschelte. Ihr Kopf lag auf seinem Oberkörper und er konnte den Geruch ihres Haares einatmen. Ihre Haare waren genau wie seine zerzaust und ihre Haarknoten waren aufgegangen. Ihr langes blondes Haar schmiegte sich ihrem Körper an. Man konnte meinen, dass dies ihre Decke war und nicht Mamorus Bettlaken.

Usagi hörte dem Herzschlag ihres Geliebten zu, doch als sie merkte wie Mamoru sie dabei beobachtete, drehte sie ihr Gesicht zu ihm um und sagte: „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich es jederzeit wieder tun würde?!" Die Farbe in ihrem Gesicht wurde bei dieser Aussage rötlicher. Mamoru versuchte sein Lächeln zu unterdrücken, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Nun ja, dachte er sich, so ist meine Usako eben. Immer direkt und sie nimmt auch nie ein Blatt vor den Mund. Aber das gefiel ihm gerade an diesem Mädchen. Nein, an dieser Frau. „Ich glaube, wir sollten langsam mal schlafen.", sagte Usagi und riss Mamoru damit aus seinen Gedanken. „Ja, du hast recht. Wir hatten schließlich heute einen sehr langen und anstrengenden Tag!", erwiderte Mamoru mit einem heimischen Lächeln im Gesicht. „Du meinst wohl gestern!" korrigierte Usagi ihn, ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, und deutete auf den Wecker an seinem Bett. Es war bereits kurz nach vier. „Ja, der Tag war auch anstrengend aber anders als der heutige. Und heute war es auch eine angenehmere Anstrengung als gestern, oder Usako?" Usagi nickte und kuschelte sich dabei noch näher an ihren Mamoru heran. Dieser legte seinen Arm um Usagis Körper und drückte sie so noch enger an ihn. In dieser Position schliefen sie beide ein.


	5. Der Morgen danach

5

**5. Kapitel**

**Der Morgen danach**

Usagi wurde durch ein leises Geräusch aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie drehte sich um. Hinter ihrem Rücken lag Mamoru, der sich gerade umgedreht hatte und immer noch friedlich schlief. Usagi musste bei diesem Anblick lächeln. Mamoru sah einfach zu niedlich aus, wenn er schlief. Er erinnerte sie an ein kleines Kind. Doch dies war er bei weitem nicht mehr. Nicht nach einer Nacht wie dieser. Usagi stand langsam von der Bettkante auf und suchte nach einem Kleidungsstück, das sie sich überziehen könnte. Sie fand ein Hemd von Mamoru und zog es sich an. Es war viel zu groß. Es ging ihr bis zum Knie und die Ärmel waren viel zu lang. Kurz entschlossen krempelte sie sie einfach hoch.

Auf Zehenspitzen ging sie aus dem Zimmer, um Mamoru nicht zu wecken. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, ging sie zielstrebig auf die Balkontür zu und öffnete die Glastür. Das Lüftchen, das ihr entgegen wehte, war angenehm warm. Draußen schien die Sonne und für Ende September war es noch angenehm warm. Usagi trat auf den Balkon und streckte sich erst einmal. „Es ist einfach ein herrlicher Morgen bzw. Mittag.", korrigierte sich Usagi selbst. Schließlich war es kurz vor zwölf Uhr, doch dass war ihr egal. Es war ihr freier Sonntag. An diesem Tag konnten sie und alle anderen Schüler Tokios tun was sie wollten. Und Usagi wollte einfach nur diesen wunderbaren Tag genießen.

Ganz Tokio schien friedlich zu sein. Keiner konnte sich an die vergangenen Tage erinnern. Geschweige an den Kampf, der vor zwei Tagen hier stattgefunden hatte. Usagi überlegte. War das erst zwei Tage her? Konnte das wirklich sein? Es kam ihr vor als wären es schon Wochen. Aber es stimmte. Vor zwei Tagen dachte sie, dass sie alles verloren hätte. Ihre Familie, ihre Freunde und ihren geliebten Mamoru. Gestern hatten sie die Verwüstungen von Chaos und die Erinnerungen der Menschen an das Geschehene beseitigt. Und gestern war auch der Tag an denen das Sailor Team die Star Lights und deren Prinzessin verabschiedet hatten. Usagi schien es schon so lange her zu sein, aber es war wirklich erst gestern gewesen. Sie ging bis zum Geländer und lehnte sich mit ihren Unterarmen darauf. Mamorus Appartement lag ganz oben in dem mehrstöckigen Gebäude und so hatte man einen wunderbaren Blick über das Stadtviertel. Die Menschen da unten schienen sehr beschäftigt zu sein, denn sie liefen wie aufgescheuchte Armeisen durch die Gegend. Usagi musste bei diesem Anblick lachen. Langsam richtete sie ihr Gesicht der Sonne entgegen, schloss die Augen und genoss die Wärme, die sie ausstrahlte.

Als Mamoru langsam und leicht benommen aus seinem Schlaf erwachte, konnte er gerade noch aus seinen Augenwinkeln erkennen wie eine engelsgleiche Gestalt in einem weißen Hemd und langen blonden Haaren das Zimmer verließ. Er schaute auf die Stelle an der noch vor wenigen Stunden seine Usako gelegen hatte. Doch dort befand sich außer einer leeren Stelle nichts mehr. Also war dieser Engel gerade doch meine Usako, dachte sich Mamoru. Er stieg aus dem großen Bett und schnappte sich seine Boxershorts, die in der Nähe des Bettes auf dem Boden lag und zog sie sich an. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Tür zum Wohnzimmer und schielte hinein. Doch der Raum war leer. Wo konnte Usagi nur sein? Er horchte. Aber er hörte kein Wasser rauschen oder irgendein anderes Geräusch, das aus dem Badezimmer oder aus der Küche kommen konnte. Wo war sie dann? Hatte er denn alles nur geträumt? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, denn dort lag Usagis Bluse. Er schaute zur Balkontür und sah, dass die offen stand. Leise näherte er sich ihr. Vor der Tür angekommen, konnte er auch schon Usagi erkennen, die sich auf das Geländer gelehnt hatte. Mamoru blieb in der Tür stehen und beobachtete sie eine Weile. Anfangs blickte sie lange auf die Menschen, die vor seinem Haus vorbei gingen. Es sah so aus als wäre sie ganz in ihre Gedankenwelt versunken. Doch da bewegt sie ihren Kopf Richtung Sonne. Mamoru konnte seinen Blick nicht von seiner Freundin nehmen. Sie sah einfach atemberaubend aus wie sie dort scheinbar regungslos dastand. Ihr langes blondes Haar und auch das Hemd, das wie er nun sehen konnte eines von seinen war, wehte leicht im Wind und umspielte ihre zierliche Figur. Das Hemd bedeckte zwar den größten Teils ihres makellosen Körpers, dennoch schauten ein paar Stellen Haut heraus. Sie hatte sich die Ärmel hochgekrempelt und ihre schlanken Arme wie auch ihre langen Beine waren zu sehen.

Mamoru trat nun leise näher an sie heran, er wollte diesen Engel berühren. Den Duft ihrer Haare und den ihres Körpers tief einatmen und ihn dann in seinem Inneren für immer zu versiegeln, damit er ihn niemals mehr vergessen konnte. Er nähert sich ihr mehr und mehr, bis nur noch ein dünnes Tuch zwischen ihn gepasst hätte. Zärtlich legte er seine muskulösen nackten Armen um ihren Oberkörper und drückte sie somit ganz eng an sich. Usagi, die völlig überrumpelt war, riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Doch noch im selben Moment erkannte sie, wer da hinter ihr stand und sie umarmte. Es war niemand anderes als ihr geliebter Mamoru. Sie drehte sich, ohne sich aus seiner Umarmung zu lösen, zu ihm herum und blickte in das Gesicht ihres Freundes. Usagi konnte in seinen Augen lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. Dort stand, dass er sie immer lieben würde und sie nie mehr alleine lassen würde, solange er lebte. Ihre eigenen Augen fingen dadurch an zu glänzen. Langsam näherte sie sich seinem Gesicht und auch Mamoru näherte sich dem ihrigen. Als sich ihre Lippen trafen, war es als wäre eine Welle über ihnen eingebrochen. So überwältigt waren sie von den Gefühlen, die in ihnen aufkamen. Es waren immer noch dieselben wie gestern und trotzdem hatten sie sich verändert. Sie waren noch intensiver als zuvor.

Nur wiederwillig löste sich Usagi von Mamoru. Dieser musste bei ihrem aufgesetzten Schmollmund anfangen zu lachen und hauchte ihr als Trost noch schnell einen weiteren Kuss auf ihre wichen Lippen. „Guten Morgen, Usako!", sagte er als sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten. „Guten Morgen, Mamo-chan!", antwortete Usagi ihm und drückte sich noch näher an seinen Körper. Ihren Kopf lehnte sie sanft auf seine nackte Brust und lauschte seinem kräftigen Herzschlag. Währenddessen legte Mamoru seine Hände um Usagis Taille. „Hast du gut geschlafen?" wollte er wissen. Usagi nickte nur kurz und streckte dann ihren Kopf zu ihm. „Und du?", wollte sie nun auch wissen. „Neben dir, liebste Usagi, " entgegnete er leicht ironisch, „kann ein Mann wie ich gar nicht schlecht schlafen!" Bei dieser Antwort musste nicht nur Usagi lächeln, sondern er selbst.

Mamoru zog Usagi noch näher an ihn heran. Er genoss es richtig mit ihr hier auf dem Balkon seiner Wohnung zu stehen und einfach nur bei ihr zu sein. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass sich ihre Eltern bestimmt Sorgen um ihre Tochter machen würden, da sie die letzte Nacht nicht nach Hause gekommen war und auch nicht Bescheid gegeben hatte, wo sie die Nacht verbringen würde. Usagi, die wieder Mamorus Herzschlag lauschte, wunderte sich als ihr Freund sich aus der innigen Umarmung löste und sie ernst und zugleich besorgt anschaute. „Wir sollten schnell deine Eltern anrufen!" sagte er mit ernster Stimme. Usagi war etwas überrascht. Sie fragte sich warum sie ihre Eltern anrufen sollte. War Mamoru der Meinung sie sollten ihren Eltern erzählen, dass sie die Nacht nicht nur bei ihm, sondern auch mit ihm geschlafen habe?! Ihre Mutter und besonders ihr Vater wären davon nicht so begeistert. Also warum sollte sie sie anrufen? Sie verstand nicht welche Absicht Mamoru damit verfolgte. Als Mamoru keine Antwort von ihr bekam, sondern nur in ein fragendes Gesicht schaute, ärgerte er sich über seine Freundin. Konnte sie sich denn nicht denken, dass sich ihre Eltern um sie sorgten?! „Usako!" Er rief ihren Namen in der gleichen Art und Weise wie Frau Haruna, ihre Englischlehrerin in der Mittelstufe, es immer getan hatte, wenn Usagi etwas ausgefressen hatte oder zu spät zum Unterricht gekommen war. Usagi fühlte sich wieder wie ein kleines Kind und wusste dennoch nicht warum Mamoru von ihr verlangte ihre Eltern anzurufen. „Mamoru!", antwortete sie in einen verständnissuchenden Ton, „Aus welchem Grund sollte ich jetzt mit meine Eltern telefonieren?" Mamoru dachte, dass er sich eigentlich nicht mehr über Usagi wundern konnte, aber dies zeigt ihm, dass er es doch noch tun konnte. „Ganz einfach!", er war etwas wütend auf sie, weil sie einmal wieder ziemlich begriffsstützig war. „Sie haben bestimmt Angst um dich, weil du die Nacht nicht nach Hause gekommen bist oder hast du ihnen Bescheid gegeben, dass du woanders schlafen würdest?!"

Usagi schaute in sein bösedreinschauendes Gesicht und musste auf einmal anfangen laut zulachen. „Also ich finde das nicht zum lachen, Usako!" ermahnte Mamoru sie und wurde noch etwas wütender. Usagi versuchte sich zusammenzureißen um ihren Freund nicht noch mehr auf die Palme zu bringen, als sie es nicht bisher schon getan hatte. Ja ja, dachte sich Usagi, so ist mein Mamo-chan. Immer besorgt um andere. Doch das diese Fürsorglichkeit gerade dann in ihm aufkam, als sie sich so nah waren, brachte sie wieder zum lachen. Mamoru wollte gerade den Balkon Richtung Wohnzimmer verlassen, weil er Usagis Gelächter nicht mehr ertragen konnte, zwang sie sich sich wieder zu beruhigen. Usagi konnte gerade noch Mamorus rechte Hand greifen und ihn somit auf den Balkon halten. „Bitte, Mamo-chan! Nicht böse sein.", sagte sie mit einer zuckersüßen Stimme, die Mamoru ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte und er sich zu ihr umdrehte. Sie trat näher zu ihm, hielt jedoch seine Hand weiter mit ihrer fest. Sie zog sie sogar noch mehr zu sich hin, so dass seine Hand ihren Mund berührten. Sie hauchte einen leichten Kuss auf seine Finger und blickte ihn dabei die ganze Zeit an. „Bitte nicht böse sein, Mamo-chan!" wiederholte sie. „Ich wollte dich nicht wütend machen oder auslachen." Mamoru trat einen weiteren Schritt zu ihr, so dass er mit seiner noch freien Hand sanft ihr Gesicht streicheln konnte. „Das weiß ich doch! Ich habe mir nur Gedanken um deine Eltern gemacht, die bestimmt vor Sorgen um dich umkommen!" ergänzte Mamoru noch zu seiner zärtlichen Berührung. „Das brauchst du nicht. Meine Eltern sind mit meinem Bruder zu Verwandten gefahren. Sie kommen erst heute Abend wieder zurück.", berichtete sie ihm. „Aber danke, dass du dir Sorgen um ihr und um mein Wohlergehen machst.", hauchte sie ihm noch zu. Bevor sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen stellte um ihn zu küssen. Dabei ließ sie seine Hand wieder los. Mamoru ergriff sofort die Gelegenheit der Freilassung seiner rechten Hand und führte beide zu Usagis Gesicht. Seine Hände umrahmten ihren Kopf genau wie die ihrigen seinen.

Ihr Kuss wurde durch ein lautes Knurren unterbrochen und Usagis Gesichtsfarbe änderte sich schlagartig in ein tiefes Rot. Usagi legte vor Schreck die Hand auf ihren Magen und schaute verlegen in Mamorus lachendes Gesicht. „Da hat wohl einer großen Hunger?!" gab Mamoru spöttisch dazu ab. „Du bist gemein. Ich dachte du liebst mich und dabei lässt du mich hier stehen und verhungern!", setzte Usagi schnell dagegen. Mamoru musste weiterhin lachen. „Ich und gemein?! Nein, da hast du aber unrecht. Du bist doch diejenige die gemein ist!" Dafür erntete er von Usagi einen ihrer bösen Blicke. Schnell, um sie wieder gnädig zu stimmen, fügte er hinzu: „Aber dass ich dich liebe, da hast du mehr als recht!" Er drückte ihr eine liebevollen Kuss auf ihren Mund. „Deshalb bekommst du von mir auch ein ganz leckeres Frühstück serviert." Usagis Gesicht klärte sich wieder auf und sie lächelte Mamoru, während sie sich bei ihm einhackte und mit ihm Richtung Glastür ging, zuckersüß an.


	6. Flucht und andere Pläne

**6. Kapitel**

**Flucht und andere Pläne**

Mamoru sah von seiner Tasse Kaffee auf und musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. Seine Usako saß ihm gegenüber und biss genüsslich in ihr Brötchen mit Marmelade. Es musste schon das dritte oder vierte sein, dass sie, seitdem er den Tisch gedeckt hat, verspeiste. Mamoru schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Wie konnte sie nur so viel essen und dennoch so schlank bleiben?! „Schneller Stoffwechsel.." murmelte er vor sich hin. Usagi schaute etwas verwundert zu Mamoru hinüber, der irgendetwas gemurmelt hatte, was sie nicht verstanden hatte und sie mit einem abschätzenden Blick musterte. "Was hast du gerade gesagt, Mamoru?" fragte Usagi. Mamoru aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, blickte ihr mit einem leicht gerötetem Gesicht in die Augen. „Nichts!" er wollte ihr nicht erzählen, dass er über ihre Figur gerätselt hatte. „Ah und dieses ,Nichts' lässt dich also so rot werden?" erwiderte Usagi grinsend. Mamoru wusste nicht was er ihr darauf antworten sollte. Er hoffte, dass er die Situation wieder unter Kontrolle bringen konnte bevor sie etwas merkte. Er stand auf und nahm seine Tasse, um sie in der Küche neu aufzufüllen. Damit, so hoffte Mamoru, würde Usagi nicht näher mehr auf das Thema eingehen. Als er gerade die Küche verlassen wollte, stand sie vor ihm.

Usagi sah Mamoru etwas verdutzt hinterher. Hatte er ihr doch wirklich nichts auf ihren Kommentar geantwortet! Er ist einfach in Küche verschwunden. Über was hatte er wohl vorhin nachgedacht? Es musste etwas sein, so dachte Usagi, dass ihn wirklich beschäftigte! Denn warum war er denn sonst in seinen Gedanken versunken? Aber war das für sie überhaupt neu? Usagi überlegte kurz. Nein, Dass war nicht neu. Mamoru saß oft einfach nur da und ging seinen Gedanken nach. Dann starrte er in seine Tasse oder auf die Wand. Diesmal jedoch hatte er sie mit diesem abschätzenden Blick gemustert. War sie es etwa selbst, denen seine Gedanken galten?! Bei diesen Überlegungen hüpfte Usagis Herz. Sie grübelte. An was hatte er wohl gedacht, dass sie selbst einschloss und dass ihn diese rötliche Farbe im Gesicht bescherte?!

Könnte es etwa sein, dass Mamoru an ihre gemeinsame Nacht gedacht hat? Vielleicht wünschte er sich sogar eine baldige Fortsetzung? Vielleicht hatte er diese schon in seinen Gedanken durchgespielt oder noch mal die letzte Nacht?! Jetzt veränderte sich Usagis Gesichtsfarbe ebenfalls. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, in der Hoffnung die Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen, die ihr diese rote Farbe bescherten. Es funktionierte, denn sie wurde sich bewusst, dass Mamoru auf keinen Fall solchen Gedanken nachging während sie ihm gegenübersaß. Zudem war Mamoru fiel zu sehr Gentlemen und er würde keinerlei Überlegungen zu Themen machen, über die er nicht mit ihr reden würde. Oder irrte sie sich bei ihm bei dieser Sache?!

Usagi wusste nicht, ob sie Mamoru in die Küche folgen und ihn zur Rede stellen oder es einfach auf sich beruhen lassen sollte. Sie rang innerlich mit sich selbst, doch auf einmal sah man ein kleines böses Grinsen auf ihrem sonst so engelhaften Gesicht. Sie hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen, die Mamoru wohl nicht recht sein würde, da seine Flucht dadurch sinnlos wurde. Usagi freute sich bereits jetzt auf Mamorus Ausdruck im Gesicht. Sie fand es einfach zu niedlich wie er immer vor sich her stammelte und sich nicht zu helfen wusste, wenn ihm ein Thema unangenehm war. Darum entschloss sie sich ihm zu folgen und mit ihm ein kleines „Spiel" zu betreiben. Usagi stand im Eingang zur Küche und beobachtete Mamoru dabei wie er neuen Kaffee in seine Tasse füllte. Bevor er sich jedoch umdrehen konnte, um die Küche wieder zu verlassen, trat sie schnell auf ihn zu.

Mamoru blickte in die unendlich blauen Augen seiner Freundin. Er hatte nicht gemerkt wie sie in die Küche kam. Nun stand er ganz dicht vor ihr. Nur die Kaffeetasse, die er vor sich hielt, trennte die beiden Körper voneinander. In diesem Augenblick wünschte Mamoru sich, dass er beim Eingießen nicht so viel geträumt hätten, denn dann wäre es ihm aufgefallen, dass diese Person sich der Küche genähert und somit seine Plan zu nicht gemacht hatte. Doch was war sein Plan? War es überhaupt ein Plan? War es nicht viel mehr eine Flucht? Aber warum eigentlich? Mamoru schien es vergessen zu haben, während er Usagi in die Augen schaute. In diese wunderbaren Augen, die so tief waren wie der Ozean seines Heimatplaneten. Es war ihm so als wich aus ihnen allmählich eine gewisse Entschlossenheit und machte dabei einer Sehnsucht den Platz frei. Sein Blick wanderte langsam und so weit es bei dieser geringen Distanz ging über ihren Körper. Sie trug immer noch sein Hemd. Die obersten Knöpfe waren offen und somit hatte er einen guten Ausblick auf ihr Dekollete. Sein blick ging weiter hinunter. Man konnte nur erahnen wie sie unter dem Hemd aussah. Mamoru wurde es bei diesem Gedanken heiß und kalt.

Usagi konnte nicht nur die Wärme der Tasse auf ihrer Haut spüren, sondern auch seinen Atem. Sie wollte eigentlich gar nicht so nah vor ihm stehen, denn die Nähe zu seinem Körper sorgte schon allein für ein Kribbeln in ihrem Körper, das sie nicht beschreiben hätte können. Sie hatte nicht bedacht, dass er noch einen Schritt auf sie zumachen würde, während er sich umgedrehte. Nun hatte sie den Salat. Sie standen so dicht beisammen, dass sie seinen Duft einatmen konnte. Dies verstärkte nur noch mehr das Kribbeln in ihrem Körper. Mamoru sah einfach toll aus. Obwohl er nichts besonderes an hatte. Er hatte seine Boxershorts und ein einfaches graues T-Shirt an. Sie blickte zu ihm auf und schaute in Augen, die ihre suchten. Je länger sie dort hinein sah, desto mehr wich ihre Entschlossenheit Mamoru zappeln zu lassen. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn mit „sanfter Gewalt" dazu bringen, ihr davon zu erzählen was ihn so rot werden ließ. Damit hoffte sie selbst Klarheit über die Gedankenwelt ihres Freundes zu gewinnen. Doch je länger sie ihn ansah, desto mehr wünschte sie sich ihn zu küssen und sich in seine Arme zu flüchten.

Mamoru musste denselben Gedanken gehabt haben, denn er stellte seine Tasse auf die Küchenablage ab und schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille. Usagi trat automatisch den letzten Schritt, den ihre Körper von einander trennte, auf ihn zu und stellte sich zudem auf die Zehenspitzen. Mamoru verstand sofort was seine Usako von ihm wollte und er begrüßte ihre Eigeninitiative sehr, denn er sehnte sich ebenfalls nach ihrem zarten Mund. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und schloss dabei langsam seine Augen, um den kommenden Kuss voll und ganz zu genießen. Usagi schien es wie eine Unendlichkeit bis sich ihr Lippen trafen und zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verschmolzen. Sie liebte es wie sich das Kribbeln in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Sie konnte nichts anderes tun als ihre Hände um sein Gesicht zu legen und ihn somit noch näher zu sich zu ziehen. Mamoru antwortete ihr auf diese Geste, indem er seinen Griff um ihre Taille verstärkte. Nur sehr langsam lösten sie sich voneinander und schauten sich wieder in die Augen. Mamoru, der immer noch seine Hände an Usagis Taille hatte, musste auf einmal anfangen laut zu lachen. Denn ihr schmale Figur war schließlich, wie er sich nun wieder erinnerte, der Grund für dir rötliche Farbe in seinem Gesicht und die Flucht in die Küche. Usagi blickte ihn dabei verwirrt an. „Mamo-chan", fragte sie schließlich, „Was ist los? Was ist so witzig? ... Hey, ich will auch mit lachen!" Da Mamoru ihr immer noch nicht antwortete, wollte sie sich bereits aus seiner Umarmung lösen und beleidigt davon laufen. Doch Mamoru bemerkte es noch rechtzeitig und verstummte augenblicklich.

„Nicht böse sein Usako!" sagte er mit ein wenig Ironie in der Stimme. „Es ist nur ...", Mamoru verstummte wieder. Sollte er es ihr wirklich sagen? Doch ein Blick in ihre bösedreinschauenden Augen sagten ihm, dass er es lieber tun sollte, wenn er nicht ihrem Zorn ausgeliefert sein wollte. So begann er wieder zu sprechen. „Es ist einfach unglaublich was du für eine Figur hast. Du bist so schlank, obwohl du nicht gerade wenig isst." Usagi glaubte, dass sie sich verhört hatte. Da lacht ihr langjähriger Freund über ihre Figur?! „Du denkst also ich esse zu viel, was? Du findest mich also zu dick?" Usagi wurde immer wütender und bald merkte Mamoru, dass er es ihr auf die falsche Weise gesagt hatte. Er versuchte seinen Hals noch irgendwie aus ihrer Schlinge zu ziehen. „Nein, Usako, so meinte ich das nicht." „Und wie dann?!" Usagi beruhigte sich nur langsam. „Also, als wir vorhin beim Frühstück saßen ist mir aufgefallen, dass deine Figur so gar nicht deinem Essverhalten entspricht." „Und deswegen musste du jetzt so lachen?" „Nein, deswegen nicht, sondern weil du mich dabei ,erwischt' hast, wie ich über deinen Körper nachdenke. Es war mir unangenehm und deshalb bin in die Küche geflüchtet, in die du mir gefolgt bist, wie man sieht. Und jetzt liegst du hier in meinen Armen und du bist so unbeschreiblich schön."

Usagi, die über diese Geschichte selber lächeln musste, umschloss sein Gesicht wieder mit ihren Händen und küsste ihn noch mal. Das war typisch Mamoru. Sobald ihm etwas gegenüber ihr unangenehm war, versuchte er der Situation zu entgehen oder zu entfliehen. Als sie sich von ihm löste, flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Ich gehe jetzt duschen. Schade, dass ich so viel esse, denn so ist die Dusche nicht groß genug für uns beide!" Sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie an ihm vorbei Richtung Badezimmer ging. Jetzt konnte sie doch noch ihr kleines „Spiel" mit ihrem Freund treiben. Doch als sie die Küche verlassen hatte, wurde sie sich erst ihrer Worte wirklich bewusst. Sie hatte Mamoru sozusagen angeboten mit ihr zu duschen! Was wenn er ihr nun folgen würde, um ihr Angebot anzunehmen?! Würde er das tun? Vor ein paar Minuten hätte sie noch ,nein' gesagt, doch nach dem Gespräch in der Küche war sie dich nicht mehr sicher. Aber wäre das so schlimm? Wäre es schlimm mit Mamoru zu duschen? Usagi wusste es nicht. Ihr Inneres rang mit sich selbst. Sie kam letztendlich zu dem Entschluss, dass es nicht schlimm wäre, aber auch, dass es bestimmt noch einige andere Gelegenheiten geben würde. Und so verschwand sie Richtung Badezimmer.

Mamoru stand wie angewurzelt da und konnte nicht glauben was seine Usako gerade gesagt hatte. Nachdem er seinen ersten Schock überwunden hatte, schüttelte er lächelnd den Kopf. So etwas hätte er seiner Freundin niemals zu getraut. Mamoru überlegte, ob er ihr nicht folgen und sie davon überzeugen sollte, dass die Dusche doch groß genug war für zwei! Aber vielleicht wollte sie das mit ihrem Kommentar bezwecken. Vielleicht war sie ja doch nicht so naiv und unschuldig wie er dachte. Dann jedoch verwarf er wieder diesen Gedanken. Wie er seine Usako kannte, würde sie sich erst in diesem Augenblick über die Bedeutung ihrer Wörter im klaren werden. Deshalb entschloss er sich, ihr bei einer anderen Gelegenheit zu beweisen, dass seine Dusche groß genug für die beide war.

ENDE


End file.
